Bound
by IllRatte
Summary: After Light is kidnapped due to the wrongdoings of his father, things don't go as smoothly as he would have hoped... (Trans boy Light and Omegaverse AU)
1. chapter 1

The old alpha smirked, lips twisting into a cruel sneer. Finally, it was done. After Soichiro Yagami had caused his empire to crumble before his eyes, had lead to the death of his bond mate, he had finally caught something worthwhile. With Yagami's precious son, he would bring the chief to his knees.

The alpha could already feel himself hardening at the thought of what he'd do to the boy. The only question in his mind was in how many orifices would he fuck the boy with his gun before he dismembered him and sent him back to his father in a body bag. One thing he knew for sure; he would have to film everything and send it to Yagami.

His smirk only deepened at the thought of the look in Soichiro's eyes when he would see what happened to his son. Chuckling once, harsh, and hacking, Yamiguchi strode forward. All he needed now was to actually meet the son.

The hallway of his hideout was decidedly chilly and damp, the sluggish air churning through only making him growl louder. If it hadn't been for that damn Yagami he would have been lounging in the upper districts of the Kanto. But now... all he had was a dilapidated base in the middle of nowhere, a private plane, and a small cottage in Italy, with his bank account dangerously close to emptiness. All he lived for now was the satisfaction of destroying Yagami utterly and completely.

He stopped in front of the door to the main chamber. For a moment, on the edge of revenge, of fulfillment, he envisioned just how it would feel. Yagami's son had been described as a rather striking young beta. Soft, too; the kind of kid that got a job in the police force due to nepotism and nepotism only. It would certainly be an added pleasure to break him.

He could see it now; he'd walk in slowly, imposingly, make his presence known over the quivering form of the boy. Then, Yamiguchi would wait. Wait until the boy was practically shivering with fear, like a mouse under the cruel claws of a housecat. His gun, always kept securely to his side, would come out next. Perhaps, if he was still feeling playful, he'd drag the the barrel across the boy's cheek, rub it into the boy's face and watch his eyes water in fear. Maybe even stick the gun in his mouth, make the boy tongue the chamber like the little whore he must be (a soft, pretty boy like that must have had something going for him besides his father). If he felt particularly merciful, he could end it there. But… he really wasn't. Yamiguchi smirked, licking his lips. If the boy had sucked the gun properly, he'd be able to shove it up his ass. He wasn't sure if he'd give it a few good thrusts or if he'd make the little slut ride it out. Both were good, in their own way, and both did provide a delicious mental image that Yamiguchi couldn't wait for Soichiro to watch. Something told him the old bastard wouldn't see him cutting short his son's torment as any better. But that was enough stalling, he thought as he stood before the door to where the Yagami boy was waiting. He was so close to finally getting his revenge.

Slamming open the door, he stalked into the room. In the middle stood two gaurds, with a small lump trembling between them. As he drew closer, he realized the lump was a person, impossibly pressed in on themselves and shaking harshly. This would almost be too easy.

Only a few steps away now, he could make out a mop of tawny hair, and two pale golden arms clutched around slim legs. The thought of crushing those fragile limbs, so, so delicate, sent shivers down his spine.

A desire struck him, errant yet overpowering, to see the boy's face. He could already smell his fear, a vivid tang and sharp as acid, strangely musky, too, yet somehow dulled, but now, something pulsed in himself at the thought of seeing the eyes to match the scent. Would they be black, like his father's? Or perhaps dark brown, but with pupils too dilated to tell the difference...

He leaned down, the gaurd's eyes questioning yet insignificant in that moment. Something, like a winding string, pulled him onward. His hand, already cupped in anticipation, reached forwards, settling on the boy's neck and slowly lifting up his head. The boy's pulse felt like the softest brush of feathered wings, timid yet graceful even as it fluttered. Their eyes met.

Yamiguchi realized three things in that moment. One, the boy was an Omega. Two, he was his bond mate. And three, he had the most stunning amber eyes he had ever seen.

It had to be impossible. Sure, when an Alpha lost their bond mate they're subs


	2. 2

L hummed along with the gentle whir of his monitor, tapping at the keys idly. It had been a slow day, much too slow for his liking, and he was just about ready to wind down. Justice did take breaks, after all. Breaks that constituted a plate of jelly-filled donuts and a cup of sugar with coffee sprinkled in, courtesy of Watari.

The refreshments sat off to his side, and he was just about ready to consume them. A lone, pale hand reached for a donut when a bell noise pierced the silence. "Watari? What is it?" L barked into the speaker, half-startled by the alert.

"It appears a mister Yagami of the NPA, the one you worked with on the serial murder cases, is trying to contact you."

L idly wondered why Watari had let him. "I suppose… you can put him on." It wasn't like he was doing anything, anyway.

A frantic voice cut over the intercom. "You have to help me, L! It's my son!" L blinked idly at the voice, turning so he faced the intercom more fully. The anxious note in the Alpha's voice caused him to pause. Soichiro Yagami, from what L had gathered from working with him during the serial murders, was a very… uptight Alpha. He had never been one to bow so fully to authority, having no need to even raise his voice at times if he wanted to be heard. It must have been important. L smirked.

"Go on." He drawled, or as best as he could while keeping his studied monotone in place. Reclining back in his chair, he curled his feet under himself. A hand idly reached to snag a donut from the small platter of sweets Watari had brought over.

"Light, well, he, he didn't come home last night. And there was a strange scent around the apartment! I- I think it was an Alpha…" the chief sounded sick.

"Hmm, I suppose I'll see what I can do. But do tell why you haven't called anyone else?" There was something undeniably… intriguing to the Alpha to see another usually powerful Alpha beg. L stored that away for later.

"The police have no men to spare for tonight. And you know crucial the first 24 hours are!"

L sighed. "Of course. I'll see what I can do." He didn't know why he was helping, truthfully. Perhaps the slowness of the day had finally gotten to him… Anyways, it would be a welcome change to work on a missing person's case. The Alpha had just the right people for the job.

"Watari? Get Wedy. I need her for a case."

"Sir?" The guard's voice split through the silence. All in one moment, Yamiguchi was painfully aware of how awkward the situation must look. The boy, Light, trembled as his near-tearful eyes were forced to look into Yamiguchi's. A small keen, used by Omegas to signal distress to their parents, left the boy's throat.

All at once, Yamiguchi released Light, straightening up to his considerable height. "My plans have changed, gentlemen. The Yagami boy is not to be harmed. Takahashi, bathe him and get him into fresh clothes. I want him in my quarters in no less than an hour."

Takahashi nodded, grabbing Light under the arms and helping him to his feet. Light whimpered at the contact, but allowed himself to be led out of the room.

When they were out of sight, Yamiguchi turned to the remaining guard. "Now let me ask you this, why did no one tell me he's an Omega?" His tone remained calm and composed as he stared down the guard.

"Well sir, his records with the police force have him listed as a Beta! And he must be on scent-blockers, 'cause we couldn't smell anything on him! How could you?"

Yamiguchi blinked. "That… is none of your concern. For the time being, at least. Now, I need you to make sure that the police force haven't caught on to us." The guard quickly nodded before hurrying away. Now, he needed to meet his mate.

It took the full hour for Light to be prepared, and Yamiguchi spent it agitated.

The bed was freshly made, and his collection of model planes had been successfully stored in his closet so as not to cause any awkward situations with Light. It had been a while since he had company of any importance, especially here.

He had debated on whether or not he should remove his painting. It was a landscape, a simple one of a field dotted with flowers, but he had made it himself, back when he still had the energy to paint; and he had ultimately decided to leave it up, presentation be damned.

Of course, there was nothing he could do about the room itself, in all of its dark wood and concrete glory. Perhaps he should have replaced the carpet after all? He shook the worry off and pulled one of the throw rugs over the harsher parts of the concrete floor.

When Ayami had been alive, she had taken over all parts of decorating. It had been much better that way; she certainly had a talent for creating a comfortable yet regal atmosphere.

He shook the memories off, setting back to the task of tidying up his room for Light.

Finally, a knock sounded at the door. Yamiguchi sat on the bed and positioned himself at the center, arms crossed imposingly with his head cocked to the entry, nerves fluttering in his stomach. It had been so long since he had wanted someone to be impressed by him so badly. He cleared his throat quietly, then, voice infused with Alpha compulsion, said, "You may enter."

The door slowly swung open, and Takahashi stood to the side of it, Light shying off to the frame of the door. He had been dressed in loose-fitting red flannel pajamas, with large, fluffy black socks on his feet. Light's arms clasped protectively around his torso, like a startled animal protecting his internal organs. Something in his eyes glinted coldly.

Yamiguchi frowned internally; he was much too tense. Smiling sharply, he patted his lap, beckoning to Light. "I promise I don't bite, sweetheart."

Takahashi took that as his cue to push Light inside and close the door. Light yelped slightly at the contact, hands clamping tighter to himself. Yamiguchi winced at how stressed he seemed. Distress permeated the air and hung thickly.

"I'm waiting." This time, he tried to use less Alpha.

Dragging his feet, Light made his way to the bed and clambered onto the Alpha's lap. Yamiguchi grinned widely and ensnared Light in his arms, pulling him to his chest and locking his arms.

"Good boy." He crooned into the Omega's ear. Sniffing deeply into Light's still damp hair, he shivered at his scent; sweet and tangy, yet with a hint of something Muskogee underneath. His tongue drifted out to lap gently at Light's hair, a low humming emanating from his chest. Slowly, Light melted into his arms.

"Now, I need you to tell me why your police records say you're a Beta." Yamiguchi's arm tightened around the Omega, and his hand crept to stroke the little thing's thigh.

Light blinked once. "But I don't understand! I am a Beta, sir." His voice was absolutely beautiful. It was rather high-pitched and delicate, with more than a hint of boyishness and studied innocence. Like the chirp of a fragile little bird.

"Don't lie, Darling. Especially not about this." He allowed a small amount of compulsion to enter his voice, not enough to scare Light, but enough to get what he wanted.

"Why are you so convinced about this?" A small whimper had entered Light's tone, and Yamiguchi felt compelled to comfort him. His hand widened the radius of contact as he stroked Light.

For one small moment, his eyes locked with Light's. "Because you're my bond mate."


End file.
